The Demons Inside
by The 0dd 0ne
Summary: They try different ways to bury the demons but it never quite works. /or/ It's been a long time coming. Sequel to The Crimson Lining of the Fat to Come - FINAL installment in Wrong trilogy - AUish \One-shot/ [thundecest] [max/phoebe] (Also on my Wattpad account, The0ddest0ne0fAll) R
1. The Demons Inside

He holds her closer than he should.

She says nothing.

She'd had a nightmare, demons she couldn't face because _God,_ who would even _look_ at her if they knew. He was just being a good older brother when he offered his bed. Really, no ulterior motives - she's his sister after all.

But she snuggles her head into his chest & his hold around her waist tightens.

* * *

It's been 5 months since he found out about the flushed lunches & the pretty crimson coating.

The secrets kept hushed, she got better.

Well, not all the secrets were fixable. She still doesn't know if he knows just how sick she is. He cured the caved in stomach & stopped the new scars but how can you fix love?

You bury it under scars & the spiraling sandwiches.

* * *

It's gotten rare to not see her at his side.

When she's not, his lips are busy.

Dark, sticky lipstick under a shiny coat of fruit flavored lip gloss smear against his lips, & soon, against _lower_ regions. The lip gloss is horribly artificial & potent. He hates the texture of her - whoever _her_ is that day - lipstick.

The right girl would never wear such horrible lipstick.

* * *

Her scars heal quickly & one day, she can wear a skirt again.

And maybe that will catch his eye.

It's wrong, it's horrible, it's sick, but she does it anyways. Love makes us do crazy things. Like flaunt pretty, pretty limbs & bat our eyelashes just a little. She smiles when his gaze wanders.

It's one of her demons though, isn't it?

* * *

He almost swears when he sees the skirt she's put herself in.

He follows her legs up.

Bad Max. Bad, bad, bad. That's your baby sister. She's just being innocent, precious Phoebe. Innocent, precious Phoebe in the skirt that rides up oh, so high when she flops down on the couch after school.

He locks himself in the bathroom to bury a demon.

* * *

She hates seeing him drag a girl into the janitor's closet.

It's always the same type of . . . Of _whore._

Make-up coated, _thin,_ curled hair, pretty eyes. She notices that he likes blondes, but _loves_ brunettes. She notices that he can go with tall or short, but he seems to really like short.

She notices that she's digging her nails into her forearm.

* * *

He's confused before anything else.

Why is she wearing red lipstick?

His sister has never been one for lipstick. Phoebe wears tinted lip gloss & she loves pink. But it's pretty, it's hypnotizing. So hypnotizing that he draws nearer. This is far from the right decision, Max.

But he's already grabbed her wrist.

* * *

When they get to the closet, she opens her mouth to ask what he needs.

His lips cut her off.

It's warm & it's bubbly & oh, _God_ is it magical. It's also wrong. She pulls away, her eyes wide like a deer in headlights. She tries to make sense of what just happened.

She comes to a conclusion: Max _likes_ her.

* * *

They don't speak for a week.

He couldn't if he tried.

He just silently wonders why hasn't she told anyone. He stole her first kiss. Her brother, her _twin brother_ kissed her. She's a goody-two shoes, she should've said something by now. He should be in therapy be now.

He decides she's just in shock.

* * *

She slips a note in his locker.

_Janitor's closet, lunch. - P_

She doesn't know what he'll think, it could be a prank for all he knows, someone could be trying to _blackmail_ him for all he knows. But he shows. He shows & his face is plagued by guilt. He opens his mouth, probably to apologize.

She'll never know.

* * *

It becomes normal, or as close to normal as that kind of secret could ever be.

Every Wednesday at lunch.

She tells Cherry she's got a club meeting. His friends don't question it. They're used to him ditching them for a girl every other day. It's awkward at first. Phoebe knows nothing of kissing.

He can't help but think that's cute.

* * *

He never even bothers to _try_ to push her past 2nd base.

She isn't ready.

It's sick & it's so, very wrong but it feels right. It feels _right_ & no one catches on because they're both geniuses, of course. They figure out how to go on real dates without getting caught. It's not normal at all, but they can't bury their demons.

It's wrong but this is their crimson lining because silver will never quite be the same after her scars & neither will they.

* * *

Hold back that follow or favorite,

And trade it for a review,

It'll serve as feedback & motivation for my writing tricks,

And otherwise, I might just slap you.

- Queen Alison the Obstinate


	2. Re: An Adoring Fan

Re: An Adoring Fan

First off, I love you. Really, you're awesome. And yes, I do upload fast. My secret? I type really fast. In 4th grade, I could type 89 words a minute if I knew exactly what I wanted to say. But enough about how fast my fingers can move, because, really, I'm a 13 year old girl, it's not that uncanny.

As for the thing about how it's always Phoebe who self-harms, I think it actually makes sense if you analyze her character. She's more fragile than Max, she wouldn't be sure how to handle it & she's definitely not the kind of person to turn to drugs, alcohol, or sex. That would be more Max's style as he's an aspiring supervillain which gives him a troublemaker factor, obviously. However, a fic where Max turns to drugs, alcohol, and/or sex to cope with his feelings would be very fun to write.

And, oh, God, that new commenting format is a pain in the brain, I absolutely hate it.

As for the crazy factor, I'm used to it. My family is absolutely insane. I spent the summer with the ones in Colfax, my older sister came along too, & it was like being in a really fun asylum with a river & one of those really cool floatie donut tubes. That my sister gladly tried to drown me for. And don't even get me started on my friends or me. I could kill someone tomorrow & it wouldn't surprise - actually, I think they have a poll.

Anyways, I love you, I probably will write a fic where Max has turned to unorthodox methods of coping with his less than brotherly feelings for Phoebe. So, look out for it & expect a dedication to you.

Lot's of love, Ali

P.S. Do you have an account? If so, PM me sometime, you're definitely awesome enough to talk to.


End file.
